Technology is known that controls the threshold voltage of a transistor by applying a bias voltage (referred to as a back-biasing voltage hereafter) to a semiconductor substrate. Shifting the threshold voltage of a transistor to the high side enables leak current to be suppressed, and power consumption to be reduced.
A known semiconductor device includes a back gate bias circuit that biases the back gate regions of plural MOS transistors, and plural metal wires that are wires that connect small segments of back gate regions to each other, and that are disposed independently from one another. In this semiconductor device, the plural metal wires are disposed in respective regions having mutually different voltage drops in a power source voltage supplied to the plural MOS transistors. Out of the plural metal wires, the metal wires closest to the positions where the back gate bias circuits are disposed are connected to the back gate bias circuits.
A known semiconductor storage device includes a substrate biasing power source line that has a contact for supplying a substrate bias to the substrate, and that is provided close to the vicinity of a substrate bias generating circuit.
A known semiconductor integrated circuit device includes a circuit configuration that supplies an internal power source voltage from both outside and inside a semiconductor chip. In this semiconductor integrated circuit device, supply of the internal power source voltage from outside is performed through an internal power source pad, and supply of the internal power source voltage from inside is performed through a regulator.